Blast of a Night
by Housenka
Summary: Shiho prepares for her first night with Yzak in hopes of pleasing him. Shizak...oneshot.


**Warning: I do NOT mean to offend Virgins, this is just a little joke! So please don't be offended!!!**

'Big night coming up huh _Commander Joule?'_ Dearka grinned lazily at Yzak.

Yzak pretended to not have heard, and continued with his papers, his grip on the pen though notably tighter.

'Shiho and you…wedding night? Big man, real big. And she's a virgin ain't she? That'll oughta be fun. You can show her all the tricks you've picked up during your afternoon teas with your mother. It'll be a blast!' Dearka laughed at his own joke.

Yzak merely took a slip of coffee, his fingers trembling. Dearka couldn't get over the fact that Shiho and Yzak's wedding day, or night as most were more curious about, was coming up so soon. It had only been a few weeks ago that the engagement had come out.

'So where's the missus?' Dearka glanced around; Shiho was normally working alongside them. 'It's a lot more fun when you're both here.'

'None of your business.' Yzak snapped, 'Get out and get some work done!'

'Hey, chill man! You better watch it, unlike you I have some experiences with women, and I know no one likes a grouch. Not even someone like Shiho.'

'Please, that _girl_ couldn't even tell the difference between an organism and a heart attack, she's so dense.' Yzak fiercely ran his fingers through his hair.

'Yzak don't worry, just tell her what to do, and you'll be fine. Use her like your own personal sex slave, it'll be fun'

Yzak shook his head. 'She's a damn virgin…what the heck does one do with them?'

'Everything! They've never done anything, man you're lucky you have total control.'

Yzak frowned, how much advice could one take from a man like Dearka. A man who spent all his free time chasing after girls, a particular one from Orb, who clearly weren't interested.

Dearka mistook Yzak's bewildred stare, 'Turst me, a girl like Shiho will listen to what you want. Just go find her, and tell her everything you expect from her, act like…like it's report! You can't go wrong! See you around.'

'Oh, and Joule, Athrun and I…we're gonna want details!'

--------------------------

'Hey Shiho, there you are.'

Shiho turned around to see Dearka grinning at her lazily.

'Yzak wants to see you, something about a certain night the two of you are planning on sharing…I wonder which night that could be? Ladies know of anything I don't?' Dearka gestured to the other girls around Shiho, all of whom giggled and blushed, sneaking glances at their normally silent Major.

Shiho hurried out. She should have known better, Dearka had been pulling stunts like these even before the engagement had been announced.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on her commander's door before walking in. Yzak was already standing, waiting for her. She closed the door securely behind her, her hands she noted were trembling slightly.

'Shiho,' Yzak walked towards her, stopping too close for her comfort. Her back was right up against the door, and he was barely a centimetre away from her face. It was all too much; Yzak had never acted this way towards her, ever.

'Purple. That's what you'll be wearing.' His hands grabbed her roughly on the shoulders, 'tight, and short.' He whispered huskily in her ear, his hands now running down her body to her thighs where he gave her a small squeeze, 'I wanna be able to see your body.'

Shiho gave a small cry, and nodded. Her eyes trembled silently, she was unsure of how to conduct herself. He stared down at her for a moment, Shiho becoming very aware of how attractive he really was, before he bent down, kissing her softly. She felt her eyes close as her hands encircled him pressing herself against him; he already pulling her tightly towards her.

Shiho left not long after they broke apart. Her heart beating much too quickly. She would need to get some advice from Lacus and Alsee

--------------------------------

Shiho glanced around, unsure about what exactly she was supposed to be looking for.

'Lacus, Alsee…you sure this is a good idea?' She asked quietly, glancing briefly at the silky slips, underwear and bras held before her.

'Shiho of course it is! This is your first time, and with none other than Yzak Joule!' Alsee shook her head. She could never understand why Shiho always felt so uncomfortable shopping with them.

Lacus nodded as well. 'Shiho, the first time is the biggest deal! If you screw up, that's it! You might as well just start looking for a new husband.'

Shiho frowned, 'But why is this all on me? Yzak's the one with experience right? Shouldn't he choose what I'll wear…he knows better right?'

'Pease Shiho, you're ruining our concentration.' Alsee turned around, grabbing some pink panties while Shiho merely gasped.

"Shiho, you've already asked Yzak remember? He said purple, and short.' Lacus glanced anxiously around, 'I'm just having trouble finding something along those lines. Oh, why can't he be more like Kira?'

'Forget it Lacus, Yzak and Kira are two opposites, both hey at least they're both hot. Shiho,' Alsee glanced around one last time at the shop, 'I really don't think there's anything here that'll suit you. And purple, that's a hard colour to find!'

'Great, what am I suppose to do now? Go naked?' Shiho exclaimed.

'Why not?' Lacus asked curiously, 'I mean Yzak will end up stripping you anyways, why not just go towards him naked?'

"It's not a bad idea Shiho, and this way you'll be able to surprise him with that body of yours!'

Shiho bit her lips, Yzak had asked to see her body…

------------------------------------

Yzak cleared his throat. Shiho jumped up from the king-sized bed, her wedding dress rustling. 'You'll probably wanna get changed?' He asked as he made his way to the stonewalled fireplace, undoing his tie on the way.

'umm ya, I'll be right back.' Shiho glanced nervously around, and finally decided to take her bag with her to the room.

Yzak frowned at the fire as it blazed. Should he have gotten something else ready too? Maybe he should unbutton his shirt; girls always had trouble unbuttoning all of them. And he hated for his shirts to be ripped, after all the time his mother had spent choosing them.

While waiting for Shiho, he ran his hands over the stone above the fireplace. It was really impressive, making for a nice setting as well.

Shiho came in slowly, her hands trembling as she made her way to her new husband. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her naked body against his back.

Yzak turned around, and quickly pulled away when he saw Shiho completely naked. Shiho took a deep breath, and pulled herself towards him again.

'So, you like being able to see my body?' she asked, staring up at him, smiling shyly.

Yzak nodded, unable to think, unable to move. His throat had gone dry, he had never expected Shiho, his commanding Major to have such a body, such a soft smooth…Yzak swallowed. He need to get control.

'I'll, I'll ….ahem, I'll get some protection…condoms. Yes, condoms.' He grinned down a little foolishly at Shiho, before turning around and walking….

….into the stone fireplace, smashing his nose.

------------------------------------------------

'How do you feel?' Shiho asked curiously as she sat beside Yzak in the hospital, his nose all bandaged up.

Yzak didn't reply, but glanced meaningfully at the box in Shiho's arms.

'Oh, this? Well I passed by a…gift shop with Alsee. And brought it. It's purple like you wanted.'

Yzak groaned.

Knowing Alsee, all of Plants were probably aware of what happened last night.

_Virgins_, Yzak thought bitterly as Shiho began opening the package asking if it was the right size, _ya they're a blast alright_.

**LOL I'm sorry for not writing anything for so long! This was actually written for Valentines' Day but I got kinda busy! Anyways I wrote this within an hour, so it's a little rushed and not planned out clearly. And too lazy to reread it, but will check over it later! But I hope you all enjoy******


End file.
